Matchmaking & Fangirling: NejiTen
by yeoniexoxo
Summary: Neji and Tenten has a thing for each other. When InoSaku learns about it, they're up for some matchmaking. Starring Konoha 11   Temari   OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Secret is out

**My first story here! **

**I've wrote a couple of chapters & decided to post it to see what all of you think. I'll update really soon! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Secret is out!<strong>

_The beginning is really bad, but I promise it gets better!_

Another boring day in Konoha high,

**Lunchtime**

"Wwhat? Tenten-chan likes Neji-kun?" Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka said in unison.

"Y-y-yes" Hinata replied, but flung her hands in the air after realizing the huge mistake she had made, "w-wait I-I mean n-o! No…"

_But that statement was ignored_

"Yeah! great!" the InoSaku duo high-fived and grinned.

"W-w-what?" Hinata stammered nervously.

_**Inner Hinata: Oh no**_

"They're soooo cute!" Sakura squealed.

Ino nodded in agreement. "Oh and don't worry. We won't tell her," and winked.

Hinata almost fainted.

The duo fantasized together again as they looked over at Neji and Tenten who were in the queue to buy their lunch. Neji was chatting with Tenten and wiping the sweat off Tenten's forehead as the latter was covered in sweat after the tiring laps in Maito Gai's Gym class before Lunchtime. They saw Tenten's face growing redder each time and squealed "Aww!"

"Wait! We forgot something important" –Ino

"Oh yea! A couple name!"-Sakura

"Hmm…"-Ino thought for a second, but Sakura beat her to it

"NejiTen it is!" Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah!"

Hinata almost fainted. She knew that InoSaku would tease Tenten like there's no tomorrow and Hinata, being the besfriend of Tenten, didn't want that to happen. Nor did she want Tenten to find out that she had accidentally let the secret slip. Praypraypray…

"What did I miss?" Tenten placed her tray beside Sakura's and sat down, cheeks still red from the contact she had with Neji when buying her lunch.

"Aww…nothing," Sakura smiled at Tenten.

"Look at yourself, you're soo red" Ino bent forward and whispered in Tenten's ears in a teasing tone.

"Neji-kun, isn't it?" Sakura smirked.

Tenten shook her head in embarrassment. The InoSaku duo laughed. Hinata, being the culprit of accidental-telling-InoSaku-duo-the-big-secret, just hung her head low, feeling guilty.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten at Hinata's weird behavior.

"U-uh.. t-there's nothing.." stuttered Hinata.

The rest of the Lunchtime continued as InoSaku duo continue their teasing at Tenten while Tenten's cheek just grew a darker shade of red each time. Hinata tried to send signals to InoSaku, hinting them to stop, but of course, Haruno and Yamanaka wouldn't stop! Oh how they love NejiTen!

* * *

><p>Please comment! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The matchmakers

**Hello guys! I've decided to post up chapter two as the reader who reviewed motivated me to write more ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Awkwardness &amp; more matchmaking<strong>

**Biology**

It was Anko's class. Students sat in her class with a bored face as she continued to rant on about uninteresting biology stuff. Though nobody dared to make a single noise cause' Anko hates to be interrupted!

Neji and Tenten had the same class together and sat next to each other. 'Coincidentally', InoSaku duo had the same class too and they managed to get the seat right behind NejiTen.

There was awkwardness between NejiTen in Tenten's point of view as Tenten wasn't used to having her best friends sitting behind Neji and herself in Biology class. With them around, Tenten was shy to communicate with Neji as the thought of her friends teasing her (once again).

InoSaku duo started to fangirl over NejiTen again. Sakura watched them closely, having weird thoughts in their mind—NejiTen kissing. While Ino had her face perked up closely to NejiTen, watching their every single moment closely, hoping for some NejiTen interaction.

NejiTen turned around when they felt a heavy breath close to them...which belonged to Ino. Seeing Ino's face perked up closely to them, they screamed in surprise.

"Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, detention 'till 9pm today. No escaping," Anko's words echoed through their minds…Dammit!

Xxx

**Detention**

The four of them were the only ones in Detention class 0187. If you haven't realise who the four are, they are obviously NejiTen and InoSaku.

Tenten scanned her vicinity with a yawn. Okay…so InoSaku is having their little argument while Neji is having his routine meditation.

Gosh, what can she do?

"It's your fault forehead! For, umm, I don't know! Just YOUR fault! Now I'm stuck here!" screeched Ino

"_We_ are stuck," sighed Tenten

"No, it's _your_ fault for staring like a pedo, Ino-pig!" Sakura countered Ino.

"It's your fault!" -Ino

"NO" -Sakura

"YES!" –Ino

"NO!" –Sakura

"I said YES!" -Ino

"Wait, it's not our fault THEY scream!" Ino yelled, pointing at Tenten and Neji.

"Chyeah! You're right! Not our fau—

"Will you two be quiet!" Tenten ordered loudly placing her index finger over her lips, then lowered her volume, "Neji is meditating.."

"Oh right, sorry about your husband.." Sakura gave a sheepish smile.

Tenten immediately had a shade of pink on her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, it wasn't intentional" Ino chirped.

Tenten shook her head and flail her hands in the air

"N-no! He's not my husband"

"Yes he is!"

"No!"

"At least, a boyfriend?"

"Noo!"

"Crush?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I said NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!-oh shit, I mean-"

"AH HA! You said yes!" InoSaku exclaimed.

Tenten flailed her hands in the air in disagreement

At this moment, Ino with an evil smirk on her face, pushed Tenten from behind, causing her to fall forward and bump into the still meditating-Neji who sat in front of her. The two of them were head-to-head and they rolled around the room. After finally coming to a stop with Tenten above and Neji below, their lips came in contact and both of them blushed immediately. After a mere few seconds, Tenten regained her composure and pulled away. The two of them looked away with a bright shade of red on their cheeks. How embarrassing..

Well! It was a sudden plan by Ino. InoSaku duo high-fived with satisfaction on their faces, they even jumped in joy, unable to contain their fangirlness.

Xxx

"Sorry Neji.." Tenten gave a sheepish smile and apologised to Neji who was walking her home from school after detention like any other days.

"Uhh…it's okay, it wasn't your fault, Tenten." Neji assured her, his lips curving into a smile.

Then there was silence between them. They didn't know what to say to each other because of that kiss incident. Soon, after a walk of silence they stopped at Tenten's gate.

More trouble…

"Tenten, you're finally home!" Tenten's mother opened the door to NejiTen. "It's late, been on a date with Neji, huh?" she smirked as she eyed the both teenagers.

"No! Okasan!" Tenten flailed her hands in the air.

"Obasan," Neji greeted casually.

"Ah, Neji, you can call me Okasan instead now," Tenten's mother said cheekily.

"Okasan! PLEASE!" Tenten yelled, trying to cover her red cheeks.

"What? you two WILL marry some time anyways so it makes no difference when Neji calls me Okasan~" Tenten's mother chirped. Tenten twitched. "Ah, Neji, why don't you stay overnight here? Then you can spend more time with our Tenten" she teased. She was always very enthusiastic about Neji and Tenten's relationship. As their parents were close friends, NejiTen (and Hinata,Hanabi,Tatsuya) grew up together.

Tenten and Neji exchanged glances. "Uh, that is…um…" Neji began.

"Splish! Splash!" water was pouring from above and landed on Neji. He was starting to get wet! Neji, Tenten and her mother looked up, only to see Tenten's sister, Tatsuya (OC!), hugging a bucket of water.

"Neji-nii-san, you can't escape now!" Tatsuya, the culprit, smirked and did her victory dance. Like her mother, she was also as enthusiastic about NejiTen's relationship.

Neji's eye(s) twitched as water dripped all over his body.

**Inner Neji: AGAIN? THIS IS LIKE A REPLAY OF LAST FRIDAY! #%$&%#&$&#$^&$%% GRRRRR. -cool down, Neji, cool down! You can do it, just put on a smile and face it, you'll be fine, your hair will be fi-HELL. MY HAIR!**

"Gomen, Neji!" Tenten apologised with a sheepish smile and gave a deadly glare to Tatsuya and her mother and flung over to help Neji clean up with her handkerchief.

"It's okay, Tenten.. not your fault.." Neji sighed.

**Inner Neji: #T^#%&#U#%%$&$^$^ TATSUYA!**

"Oh, Neji, you're wet! Come in before you catch a cold!" Tenten's mother welcomed him into the house in a teasing tone and Tatsuya gave him a towel.

"Take a shower, and you can stay here tonight! I already gave Hiashi a call" Tenten's mother winked and gave Tatsuya a high-five.

"Yeah, and Hiashi Ojisan gives you the permission-or rather, WANTS you to stay here till Monday, Neji-kun!" Tatsuya told Neji. (It was Friday and there wasn't school the following day)

**Inner Neji: HIASHI OJISAN!**

"…okay" he muttered, recovering from his anger

Tenten gave Neji a sheepish smile (again) after noticing his displeased look.

Well, Neji was left with no choice.

And, once again, set up by Tenten's mother and Tatsuya AND Hiashi Ojisan to stay overnight at Tenten's..

Seems like InoSaku are not the only ones trying to match-make NejiTen.. *smirk*

Xxx

"Ah, Neji, the guest rooms are dirty and messy so you have to room with Tenten" Neji heard Tenten's mother voice from outside when he was having a shower.

**NOT AGAIN…**

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you wanna' see more Konoha 11 characters appearing and more MADNESS!<strong>


End file.
